The Return of a Mage
by MaximumDevil
Summary: Negi has been missing for 5 years. And now he back. All girls want him. NegiHarem. HarryPotterxover
1. The Return of the Lost Mage

**The Return of a mage**

**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR HARRY POTTER**

**

* * *

**

**The Return**

Konoemon Konoe looked outside the window of his office. It was raining outside.

'_This is just like the day that he left. It had been 5 years.' _Thought Konoemon. _'I think it time for him to return...'_ His thought was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in the door isn't locked," When the door opened, he did not turn around to greet the intruder.

"It had been along time Konoe-sama," said a familiar voice that made him spun around as soon as he heard the greeting.

"You!"

* * *

"Hurry Asuna! Or we gonna be late!" Yelled a young women around 19 years-old.

"Give me 5 more min..." The orange headed girl mumbled to her best friend.

"Noooooooooo! You can't go back to sleep." The young woman tried to drag her roommate out of her bed.

A knock could be heard as she was still trying to wake up Asuna. "Can I come in ojōsama?" A feminine voice asked behind the door.

"Sure Secchan just let yourself in. the door isn't lock. You have to help me get Asuna up!" The bubbly girl answered as Setsuna entered.

"Again? Why am I not surprise? This habit of hers had been such a pain! She really needs to stop doing so many jobs late at night along with newspaper deliver every morning." Setsuna helped Konoka to wake Asuna up.

"She tried to overwhelm herself ever since he left…." Setsuna trailed off.

This made both girls stop and think about their old homeroom teacher that they grew to love. He went missing for 5 years after the mahorafest. After that, nobody ever heard it from him again. They all missed him greatly. Since then, 3-A changed from the most happy and loudest class in the school to the most quiet class. Most of 3-A thought that the child teacher was long gone with the exception of Negi's partners who knew otherwise from their patio cards. Now they were in college. All of the 3-A were lucky that they had most of their classes together. They were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of the bell indicating that they were late.

Asuna suddenly woke up and yelled, "WE LATEEEE."

"You think!" Setsuna and Konoka yelled at the same time.

* * *

**In the classroom**

"Do you heard that we gonna get a new teacher today!" Our favorite paparazzi announced in front of the whole class.

"Really, Asakura?" Yelled everybody except Mana, Zazie, and Chisame.

"Yup! I heard that he is a hottie!" Said Asakura.

"How hot is he?" A group of cheerleaders asked.

"I don't know. Unfortunately I haven't seen him yet." Asakura frowned.

"That's suck," said Misa with disappointment.

"At least he is not an old man like Nitta-sensei," Haruna chipped in.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yell. The door was slide open. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna stood there and tried to catch their breath. Asuna was a mess. Her hair were untied and her uniform was unbutton.

"You're late! And why do you look like you have been through a tornado? "A blonde girl yelled at the trio who were 10 minutes late.

"So? Sensei is not here yet and that is none of your business." Asuna fought back. Everyone knew that the argument was going to start soon.

"I'm the class president. You have to listen to me!" Ayaka pointed Asuna who looked like she just got into a fight.

"Whatever." Asuna walked away toward her desk and put her head on it. Ever since Negi left, Asuna didn't have an argument with Ayaka anymore.

Ayaka was about to say something but the door opened and Shizuna walked in.

"Everyone sits down. As you know that you are going to have a new teacher today by Asakura," The comment made Asakura blush.

"Well then, come in please," Shizuna called the new teacher to come in.

A young man walked in. He looked around 17 years old. He was very handsome. He was about 6 ft. 3 in. His smile could melt any women hearts.

"Hello again everybody. My name is Negi Springfield. Please take care of me." Negi flashed a charming smile.

The introduction caused Asuna to look up. As soon as she saw who it was, she tried to pinch herself to see if this was all a dream. When she was sure that he was really there, her tears started to build up along with everyone else.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Negi grinned. Suddenly, they all jumped up and hugged him. As they continued to hug him, they tried to remind themselves that he was real and not just an illusion.

* * *

End of chapter 1

Please review. Let me know how you think of this story. It's my first fan fic. It will be harem fic. Till' then. Ja ne' Edit: I went back and tried to eliminate as much of the grammar error as I could and I also added some other extra detail. I will try to edit ch.2 soon but I honestly don't know when I will update the next chapter. I kind of ran into a huge author blocks so I haven't update in a very very long time. I also have another story that I wrote on other website which made it harder for me to update son once again I apologize for the long wait.


	2. Surprise

**I DON'T OWN NEGIMA SO BACK OFF!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Negi-sensei you really are back!!" Said Ayaka.

"Of cause," said Negi.

"We thought you were dead," said Makie.

"I'm not that easy to kill," said Negi.

"Then where are you for the past 5 years?" Asked Konoka.

"I'm in England," said Negi.

"What were you doing in England?" Asked Fuga.

"Umm....I..I-" Negi began to sweat because he doesn't know what to tell his students. But luck on his side when Shizuna helped him in time.

"Ok enough questions. I have another surprise for you guys!" Said Shizuna.

That got most of the girls no women attention.

"What will that be Shizuna-sensei?" Asked Yuna.

"You will have new classmates!" Said Shizuna.

"What!?" Yelled all the women (I have to call them women already since they already in college.)

"But sensei I didn't even heard a news about this," said Asakura.

"Well, that because your teacher bring them along with him," said Shizuna.

"Them?" Yelled Haruna.

"Yes! You will have 2 more new friends," said Shizuna. Then they heard a knock.

"Come in," said Negi.

The door open, two new student stood there. One of new students, they didn't see her since the Mahorafest ended. And the another one, they never see her before.

"Nice to see you guys again! My name is Chao Linghen," said Chao.

"And my name is Anya Cocolova. Nice to meet you," said Anya.

It was quiet after the introduction of the new students but then, "Chao, you back!!" And other would be "Nice to meet you, Anya," "Where were you, Chao?" "How did you two come with Negi-sensei?" and a lot more questions. (I'm just too lazy to type)

"Ok that enough. You can talk after school now Negi-sensei has to take roll," said Shizuna.

They totally forget that Negi was back since they got Choa and new student.

"Satomi?"

"Here!"

"Chisame?"

"Here,"

"Evangeline?"

Slient

"Evangeline-san?" Negi called again.

Slient

"Um..Negi-sensei I think she's skiping classes again," said Anko.

"Skiping classes?" Asked Negi.

"Yeah, she has been doing this since you gone," said Mana. That made most her classmates surprise because she usually doesn't talk. Since the mahorafest, Negi and Mana became closer. They started to hang out more often. In class, she also talked more, more open up to her classmates, and started to smile. Most of her classmates pretty sure that she was in love with him even though she doesn't admit it. Later, she realized that she really is in love with him. But when Negi left, Mana became colder and colder than she used to be.

"Oh! Is that so," said Negi while he lost in thought of his former master. Negi and Eva also became closer. They saw each other everyday in and outside class. Negi got to know Eva better. She also let him called her Eva instead of master. Eva had him to talk about what she has kept in side that she never tell anybody before.

"Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei!" Yelled Anya. He snapped out of his thought. Then the bell rang.

He dismiss the class but before that he said, "I want Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Ku Fei-san, Yue-san, Nodoka-san, Haruna-san, Chisame-san, Mana-san, Kaede-san, and Kazumi-san to meet me tonight at 7:30 pm. at Evangeline-san's house. I have something to tell you guys," with that Negi left without saying anything more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On the roof**

Evangeline sat on the roof while looked into the sky. The only thing that she has on her mind was Negi.

'_Where are you Negi?' thought Evangeline._

Negi helped her in many ways. He helped her forget about Nagi, give her hope, give her relive, give her the meaning of life, and most important he teaches her how to love. He showed her that he care about her. She started to open up to him. She told him about her past that make her cry. He was there to comfort her. When she had nightmares from her fight with Nagi, he was there to comfort her. Soon she found herself fall for him. It's not anything like a crush like she had on Nagi. She realized that it's love. After he left, she locked herself in her room for months. At night she still cry to herself until she tired and fell asleep. She can't get over Negi like she did with Nagi. It hurt her so much.

"Master, it's time to go back to the house," said Chachamaru.

"You can go I want to stay a little longer," said Eva.

"As your wish, master" said Chachamaru as she close the door to the roof and started to walk down. Since Negi left, her master has become a lifeless doll. She usually looked out the window and lost in thought. When she tried to call her, there was no respond from her master. Herself also changed so much after Negi left. Chachamaru became cold toward everyone even to Satomi who created her. Because Negi had come more often to Eva's house to train and to hang out with Eva, Chachamaru became closer to Negi. They drank tea together and talk about random things. Negi also asked Chachamaru to teach him how to cook. They have a lot of fun together. She find herself in love with him more and more. She also add -kun into his name. She also miss him so much like her master and the **others **did.

Her thought got cut off because she walk into someone. He was a little taller than her.

"I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going," said Chachamaru while kept her eyes on the ground.

"That's ok. It seem like you in a very deep thought. It has been a long time Chachamaru," said the man

With that Chachamaru looked up all she can said was, "Negi?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Eva**

Eva still looked into the sky. She was still having thought about Negi. She didn't heard that someone was walking toward her.

"Where are you Negi?" Eva said out loud.

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind her.

When Eva turned around, she was shock. There he was smiling at her. He changed a lot over five years. He was taller. He looked a lot like Nagi but to her he looked a lot more handsome that Nagi. Eva snapped out of her thought and ran toward him. She hugged him so hard that Negi heard some of his bonds crack.

"Negi no baka! Where were you for the past five years?" Asked Eva while she cried her heart out.

"I will tell you the story when we go back to your house after everybody get there so I don't have to repeat more than one time," said Negi while he hugged Eva back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here the list of the Harem

Asuna

Konoka

Setsuna

Eva

Mana

Chachamaru

Nodoka

Yue

Chisame

Chao

Kaede

Ku Fei

Anya

Nekane

Kazumi

If there anybody you want me to add let me know.

Sorry for the late update I been busy for the pass few days. I'm sorry if I type any words wrong or you don't understand what am I typing let me know. Tell me if you like the story or not so I could change something about my story. This story might turn into a M rate story later on. I try to upload the next chapter as son as I can. Till' then Ja ne'


	3. Everyone Feeling Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Asuna's POV**

I couldn't belive who standing in front of us. He changed so much over 5 years. He became taller. His hair was shorter. He got rid of the glasses that he used to wear. It made him look older and more handsome than ever. It made me want to take him to my dorm and...... Woah!!! What am I thinking!!! I turned to Ayaka now. Well, I'm love with him after all...

**Flashback**

'Why is it so cold?' I thought while trying to cover myself with blanket.

'Wait!' I thought when I opened my eyes and looked around my bed.

'How weird? Usually Negi-bozu sneaked into my bed every night. But why tonight he didn't...' I opened my eyes again and looked around my room. I saw Negi stand next to the open window with a bag and looked at me.

"Negi, what with the bag? And why don't you go to sleep? It's 3 am. If you aren't gonna go to sleep I will make you." I said while got out of bed and walked toward to him.

He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Asuna I'm leaving," He didn't move an inch and kept the expressionless face. At that moment I thought that he was just joking so I said, "Yeah right!! Come to bed now Negi you're not going anywhere." He just looked at me and smile, "Goodbye, Asuna. Take care of yourself." With that, he did something that shock me. He kiss me on the lip!! Then he jumped out the window and he's gone.

My body didn't move an inch. I just stood there numb. I didn't know what to do. Everything happening so fast that I couldn't put it all together. The next moring, Takamichi-sensei came in the class and told us that Negi gone. I couldn't belive that he gone. I thought it was just a joke. If I know I would have stop him.

The next few weeks after that had been very blur to me. I was crying every day. I felt like it my fault that I didn't stop him. Konoka was crying. Heck! Everybody were crying even Eva. My heart was very hurt when he left. When I thought about the kiss it made me blush very bad and I felt warm in my heart. At first I thought it just a regular brotherly love but what made me realize my own feeling was my feeling for Takahata-sensei. When I was around him at didn't felt warm in my heart like I used to. Then I realize that I in love with Negi nut it already too late. I didn't even know that I got to tell him my feeling or not.

**End Flaskback**

Now he's back I have to tell him my feeling. But what if he just think of me as a sister? Oh well, I'm about to change his opponent about me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mana's POV**

He's back. I'm glad. I can't belive I missed him so much. He looked so much like **him. **He's so handsome. I think he got stronger too. Wait. What's with his aura? Why is it gray? It used to be white when he was here 5 years ago. Something must happen to him when he gone. I wonder... I need to talk to him. I want him to take me on a date. It been so long since we talked. I love him but I'm too afraid to tell him. I don't know when it's happen but when I realize I already in love with him. At first I don't even want to have anything to do with him. I thought he just a kid. But I saw how he mature he is. He also a gentelman. When I saw how he treat his students and how brave he is. It changed my view about him. I started to follow him. I saw how he fight Evageline and Fate. I saw how far he try to save his partners or his students even some people he didn't even know. I was curious so I start to talk to him. I saw how afraid he was when I started to talk to him. Then we got closer I invited him over or asked him to train with me. I still surprised how good he is in marksmanship. Then he started to touch me without permission like holding my hand or something like that. To my surprise I didn't mind. I could feel my heart beat faster when he touch me or when he closed to me. Then I realize that I like him. But as the time goes 'like' changed to 'love'. I wish that this feeling would last forever but it got crush when he just disappear without a word. I cried almost every night. Of couse nobody know that. I kept it to myself and before I realize what happen I became colder and colder to everyone.

But now he back I wouldn't let him goes this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Setsuna's POV**

He really back isn't he? I thought it was all a dream. He really is back. I wish that he take me with him. I already promise that I will protect him no matter what happen. He is the person that help me with my friendship with Ojo-sama not to mention Asuna-san and the others. If he isn't there I don't know what happen between me and Ojo-sama at all. I told him that I'm a demon and he isn't afriad of me. He made me feel confident to myself. That even I'm a demon I should be pround of it. He is a most important person to me (next to Ojo-sama of couse). Me and Negi-kun usually train together. He is very fast at improvement his skills. We usually hang out together when he didn't go to Evageline-san's place or went to see Tatsumiya-san or tutor the baka rangers or hang out with other girls. I still can't belive that I have Ojo-sama for Negi's love rival and not to mention, Nodoka-san.

**Flaskback**

"Ne, Sec-chan?" Said Ojo-sama.

"Yes, Ojo-sama." I asked.

"What do you feel about Negi-kun? And don't lie to me. Tell me the true. It's an order!!" Said Ojo-sama

"Um....um...I...I" I stared to sweat. I know that I love Negi-kun but I just to afriad to said my feeling.

"Sec-chan!! Come on tell me!" Said Ojo-sama.

"Ilovehim!!" I yelled as fast as I could.

"What? I didn't quite caught that," said Ojo-sama.

"I said I love him," I said as clam as I could. I felt very hot especially on my face.

"So I guess that I have you as my rival," said Ojo-sama with a small smile on her face.

"What!? You mean..." I said in shock.

"Yeah, I like Negi-kun too." Said Ojo-sama with a smile.

"If Ojo-sama like Negi-ku.. I mean Negi-sensei that I'm glad to get out of the way and let you and Negi-sensei be happy," I said that even though I didn't mean half of what I said.

"No!! I don't you to give up your love for Negi-kun for me," said Ojo-sama.

"But but I..." I didn't finish the sentence 'cause Ojo-sama cut me off.

"No, buts I don't want you to give up!!!! How about we work together? You and me try to get Negi-kun attention because too many people try to get his attention already. If we work together I think we have more chance of success," said Ojo-sama with a big smile on her face.

"Are you really ok with that Ojo-sama?" I asked.

"Yeah, of cause. We're going to get his attention together. Nobody back off of this agreement!" Said Ojo-sama with her hand out.

I shook her hand. And that when we sealed the deal.

**End Flaskback**

But sadly he never notice us no matter how hard we try. But now he back I try my hardest to get him with Ojo-sama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoka's POV**

Negi-kun is back! I'm so happy. I'm going to invite him over and I'm going to cook for him. I think he would like that. It had been so long since I last saw him. He isn't a boy any more he grow to a man now. He change in so many way. Wait! What with that look in Asuna's eyes. Is it happy? Or is it lust? Wait! I don't think that Asuna thinks of him in that way! I don't know how did I fall in love with him. The first time I saw him I thought he just a very very cute little kid. But I saw how charming he can be even he didn't notice it himself. He also helps my friendship with Sec-chan and helps Sec-chan open up to people even makes Sec-chan fall in love with him. I promise Sec-chan that we try to get his attention but he never notice us. Guys are very dense. When Negi-kun left my heart is destroy. I still remember the day that Takahata-sensei told us that he leave.

**Flaskback**

The door opened and Tamamichi-sensei walked in.

"Huh? Takamichi-sensei? What are you doing here and where is Negi-sensei?" Asked Ayaka.

"Yeah!" The others agreed and started to talk among themselves.

I heard a sniff beside me so I turned to see Asuna's tears slided down her cheek.

"What's wrong Asuna?" I asked with concern.

"....He really did leave....it...sniff....my...fault....I...could...sniff....have...stop...him" Said Asuna between sob.

"What are you talking about Asuna? Who leave?" I asked. I was very confused at that moment.

"....Ne-" Asuna got cut off by Takahata-sensei.

"Negi-sensei has leave the campus," Said Takahata-sensei that was silence everyone up.

It was a very long silence. Then a loud "WHAT!?" follow the suit.

"How?"

"Impossible!"

"He can't just leave like that!"

"You're joking,"

"He just sick didn't he?"

"Where did he go?"

And many other questions follow.

"SLIENCE!!!" Yelled Takahata-sensei.

"It is true that he leave but I have no idea where he's going," said Takahata-sensei.

After a moment of slience, most of people in the class had a completly broke down including me. Only a few people that didn't have are Eva-chan, Mana, Zazie, and Chachamaru.

I couldn't belive that Negi leave us just like that. We just lost Chao and now we lost Negi.

**End Flaskback**

Now he backs. I make a promise with Sec-chan that we will try our hardest to get him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that I didn't update this story in a very very long time. It's all my computer fault. It caught on virus and it erase all of the chapters of this computer. It's about 20 chapters that I write. I was so mad. So I stop work on this story for a while. Now I'm back!!!! I try to upload this story as fast as I could.

I want to add 4 more people into the harem so I want you guys to vote who do you want.

Zazie - 1

Akira - 1

Sayo - 1

Yuna - 0

Misa - 0

Misora - 0

Madoka - 0

Makie - 0

Sakurako - 0

Chizuru - 0

Fuka - 0

Fumika - 0

Satomi - 0

Natsumi - 0

Satsuki - 0

Next chapter, Everyone Feelings Part 2. It Eva, Ku Fei, Kaede, and Chisame. Stay tune. 'Till then. Ja'


	4. Everyone Feeling Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR HARRY POTTER**

The Return of A Mage

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eva's POV**

It felt so warm that he hold me like this. I wish we could stay like this forever. It felt so good to be able to heard his voice again. Is this really not a dream? This felt like a dream that I usually had when he left. Now I remembered the first night that I dream about him.

**Flaskback**

"Stop Stop!!" I yelled. I felt very angry at this point. I told him not to do that a thousand times.

"Yes, master..I'm sorry," said Negi.

"How many times did I said not to forget to watch your back in case the enemy come up behind you!?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," said Negi. He casted his head down.

"Geez...You could have die before you know it. I forgive you this time. Now stop crying," I lower my voice down when I saw him about to cry.

"...." He said nothing and try to cover his eyes.

"Boya?" I asked.

"Yes, master?" He said while his eyes still sliently red.

"Why do you want to break this cursed for me?" I asked a question that I dying to ask for sometime.

".....Well, it's because I promise you," he said with a smile. Gosh....I hate it when he give me that kind of smile.

"Don't....you afraid that when you released this cused, I will kill you and kill everybody?" I asked waiting for his reply. Then he said 3 words that make me felt warm inside.

"I trust you," he said with that smile of his again. I wanted tell him to stop smile at me. His smile made me feel weak. Powerless.

"How could you been so sure?" I asked.

"I have been here long enough to see what kind of person my master is. She's a kind person but she likes to hide it most of the times," he said.

"But still....I'm dark evagel, Negi. I'm a dark mage and a vampire at that. You don't know my past and what I could do. I could kill you with one move and destroy the whole school with one spell," I said without looked at him in the eyes.

"Eva looks at me.....I know you won't do that. I trust you...no interrupt," he said when he saw me trying to said something. "I have 2 reasons. The first reason that I trust you is you save my life and other people many times. From Kyoto to the festival," he stopped when he realized that I bowed my head down and refuse to looked at him. He lifted my head up but I still casted my eyes down.

"Do you want to the last reason why I trust you?" He asked. That question made me look up. I saw that his face is very serious. It made him look older and more handsome....wait where is the handsome part come from?

"You a very important person to me, Eva. I realize that since you accept me as a disciple," he said look at me in the eyes. Right when he said those words I felt that the whole world had stopped. Nobody ever said those words to me before. After a moment I regain my conscious and I started to blush and looked away so Negi won't see blush on my face. But he notice it anyway. When he started to say something I just cut him off.

"Baka....baka....I don't remember tell you that you could said my first name so freely," I said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I saw Asuna-san and the others do it all the times and you didn't said anything!" He yelled back.

"That's because I couldn't stop those bakas to stop calling me that!" I yelled back at him. He didn't reply back.

"Oh well, I forgive you this time. Now go home before that red head and that bubblely girl of yours come and complaint," I said trying to made him go home. I had enough shock in one day.

"Ok, master. Well then see you later," he said while walking away.

"I need some sleep myself," I said to nobody while walking upstairs.

"Where is Chchamaru? Oh, I forget she went over to Satomi to check up," I said out loud.

When my head hit the pillow I fell to sleep right away.

**Eva's dream**

"Mommyyyy!" Yelled a little girl with long blone hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, honey?" A beatiful woman with long blone hair just like the little girl reply back to her daughter .

"Nagi scared me again," said the little girl.

"Nagi come here now!?" The mother yelled.

A little boy a little taller than the girl ran to his mom. He had a green eyes just like his mother eyes but light brown hair. "Yes mommy?" He asked look nervous.

"Why are you making Lily scared again?" Asked the mother.

"Well....it's so fun to scared Lily," Nagi reply back.

"You acted too much like your grandfather. I shouldn't agree with your dad that I should name you Nagi," said the mother.

"When is dad going to come home?" Asked Nagi trying to change the subject.

"Well, he should be here by now," the mother reply back. At the same moment they heard a sound of the door open and a very tall handsome man walk in.

"Daddy!!" Yelled Nagi and Lily at the same time and ran toward the man.

"Hey kids! Do you listen to your mom?" Asked the father.

"Nagi scared Lily again!" Said the mother.

"Well Nagi you did a good job!" Said the father but when he saw the look on the mother face he turn back to Nagi and said, "That not a very good thing to scared your sister like that."

"Well why don't you go play outside? Nagi you have to take care of Lily and don't scared her again," said the father.

"Ok!" Yelled Nagi and Lily while running outside to play.

"Negi, you alwats let them go when they do something wrong," said the mother.

"Come on Eva-chan! They just having fun. It not like they a only one who did something wrong," said Negi.

"Excuse me!?" Yelled Eva.

"You still own me a kiss," said Negi.

"When did I own you one?" asked Eva with a confused look on her face.

"From last night," Negi whispered in her ear while put his arms around her.

"Pervert!" Yelled Eva while her face is red like a tomato. She tried to get out og Negi's arms.

"I love you when you blush like that. How about we continue where we left off last night?" Asked Negi. His lip was an inch away from hers.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Eva heard somebody call her.

**End of Eva's dream**

"Mistress! Mistress!" Yelled Chachamaru.

I slowly opened my eyes. That was sure a best dream I ever had. But it felt so real. I wanted to be real I don't want it to end.

"Mistress, I heard you yelled pervert when I got home. Why did you yelled pervert?" Asked Chachamaru.

"None of your buisness! And how is the check up go?" I asked try to change the subject while blushing madly when I remembered the dream.

"It went great master," said Chachamaru.

"Well, you dismissed the rest of the night. I'm gonna get more sleep," I ordered Chachamaru. I tried to go back to sleep hope that I got to continue where I left off with Negi.

**End flaskback**

Every night after that, I had dreams that had Negi in it. Soon I forgot that Nagi even exist. Then I found out that my feeling for Negi was real. Not like a crush that I had with Nagi. But when I realize that it already too late. Now he's back I got to tell my feelings before the others did. Or I might lose him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chisame's POV**

I can't belive he stand in front of me. Dang! He's not a little kids anymore. Well he never a little kids anyway. He acts so mature for his age. He's not like other guys. The other guys know me as Chiu. They like me because of my look. But Negi is not like that. He help me win the cosplay during the festival. He saw me for who I am. Before I know what I'm doing I asked him to come to the cosplay conventions with me. We became closer after that. I got to know him better. He had a determind personality. When I saw him fight during the festival, I was shock. A little kids like him fight a man 10 times his own side? And that last fight. I heard that he dying to met his long lost father. He force to fight his old man!? *But he won the last fight after all. At first I just felt pity for him but later I know it was more than that. I still remember the first time I asked him to go to the cosplay convention with me.

**Flaskback**

Ringggggggg

"Well, we end the lesson for today," said Negi.

"BYE NEGI-SENSEI" yelled everybody while running out the door. Why do they have to be so loud? I tried to gather my courage to ask him to go to the cosplay convention with me. I walked up to his desk when he gather up his stuff.

"Um....Negi-sensei?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Chisame-san. How can I help you?" Asked Negi while he looked up at me and smile.

"Err...Doyouwattogotothecosplaycoventionwithme?" I burred everything out. Negi looked very confused.

"Can you please say that again I don't quite understand what you trying to say," Negi reply back politely.

"Do...you...wattogotothecosplaycoventionwithme?" I yelled as fast as I could.

"I got the 'do you' part but the rest of them I don'r understand. Can you said it slower?" Asked Negi with a smile.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE COSPLAY CONVENTION WITH ME!?" I yelled as slow as I could.

"Oh a cosplay convention? Sure what's day?" Negi agree!! I felt so happy!! Wait why do I felt so happy?

"Err..Chisame-san? Are you still there?" Asked Negi wave hand in front of my face. I snap out of my dazed.

"It..It will be on this Saturday," I said.

"Great I'll see you on Saturday," he said with a smile and headed for the door.

"Oh and Chisame-san...you're going to walk back to your dorm right?" Asked Negi.

"Y-yeah," I answered. Why do I have to slammer it's just Negi?

"Do you want me to walk with you since I have to walk that way anyway?" Asked Negi.

"S-sure," Gosh!! Stopped that freaking slammer already! And why do I say yes? Now I turned into one of those freaks. This is all your fault Negi.

"That great!" Said Negi while waiting for me at the door.

**End Flaskback**

I have to tell him my feeling before all the other girls did. But how? Oh I have an idea....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere**

Knock Knock

"Come in," growed a low voice.

"Master," said a man even though he look like he's in his mid teen and he bowed to his master.

"So..where is him?" Demanded the figured in the dark.

"Umm...We lose him sir," The teenager reply back still bowing his head.

"You useless piece of crap! **Crucio**!" The figured came out from the dark showed his snake like face. He raised his ward and shot a cursed at the teenager.

"Arrghhhhhhhhhhhh!" The teen yelled in pain.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Now get out of my sight," said the figured while released the cursed.

"Yes, master" said the teen while headed for the door. He hold his hands in pain.

"Fate-sama!?" Yelled a voice when he step out of the room.

"What is it?" Asked Fate.

"We got the last clue from our spy before he disappear," said a figured with a hood on.

"So you telling me that you know where he is?" Asked Fate clamly. Even though he said it clamly but his face showed real anger.

"Errrr....Our spy said he went to Japan," said the figured shaking in fear. Fate rarely showed his anger but when he did, you doom.

"Japan? Why didn't I think of that before!?" Fate said to himself.

"Prepared all of my underling we're going to Mahora Academy," ordered Fate.

"Y-yes, Fate-sama," Little did he know, he just bearly escape dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eva's house**

"Well, everybody here," said Negi.

"No interrupt during the story that I'm going to tell you," said Negi when he saw that evrybody started to open their mouth.

"Well like you all know I'm dissapear when I'm was 12 correct?" He asked while everyone nodded

"The reason that dissapear is I got a letter from a magic school," said Negi.

"But you said that you already graduated from magic school!" Said Asuna.

"Yeah!" Everyone agree except Mana, Chachamaru, and Eva that didn't say a thing.

"Did I tell you not to interrupt?" Asked Negi. When everyone settle down, Negi started to begin to told his story again.

"The school that I went to is called Hogward. It located in England," he stopped when Konoka raised her hand.

"Yes?" Asked Negi.

"But you said you already graduated from a magic school?" Said Konoka. But the person who answered her question is Eva.

"There is 3 different kind of magic. One is magic without wand. This is the school that Negi used to go to. Second is magic with wand. This is what Hogward teach. The third is a magic come from animals or what you called familar," explain Eva.

"That is correct. I went to Hogwart and I met my distant relative...." Negi trailed off. When he said distant relative that got everyone attention.

"His name is Harry Potter," Said Negi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry I lied I said that this is going to has Ku Fei and Kaede too. But I suddently change my mind. I'm sorry to all Ku Fei's and Kaede's fans. But their turn will come soon!! You didn't see that come in did you? When I already told you guys that it HarryPotter cross over. Fate make his appear!!!! Well I think it's pretty easy to guess who is his master!! Snake face and using crucio cused..... thanks for all the responding that you guy reply back!! Well you already notice that EvaxNegi is pretty long? Personall I'm a NegixEva fan. I'm better off write NegixEva don't I? But I try my best as a harem writer. Thanks to the virus that mess up my computer make me thing of some new twist in the story!! Anyway moving on to the poll. Here is what you guys vote.

Zazie - 7 (Didn't see this on coming!!)

Akira - 4

Sayo - 6

Yuna - 1

Misa - 0

Misora - 1

Madoka - 0

Makie - 1

Sakurako - 0

Chizuru - 2

Fuka - 1

Fumika - 0

Satomi - 0

Natsumi - 0

Satsuki - 1

Ayaka - 1


	5. Flashback Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR HARRY POTTER**

**The Return of a Mage**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry Potter? Who's that?" Asked Konoka.

"He is a very famous wizard. In wizard world, he known as 'the boy who lives'." Explained Negi.

"The boy who lives? Why did they call him that?" Asked Yue.

"Well that because he the only one who survive the cused when 'you-know-who' attacked while his parents didn't survive....." Said Negi while his expression turned into a sad one.

"Who is 'you-know-who'?" Asked Asakura.

"He's a dark wizard that rise to power a few years ago but he disapear because of my aunt, Lily and my dad (see author review in the bottom).His name is Voldemort but his real name is Tom Riddle. He tried to kill me and my cousin a several times that why I can't come to visit you guys. It was too dangerous and I don't want you guys to be in trouble because of me. He has his death eaters try to track me down. I'm not gonna be surprise if he send some of his death eaters to come kill me now," said Negi. (Somewhere far away "Achoo!!" "Bless you, Fate-sama")

"But you could have called us!!?" Yelled Ku Fei.

"It's still to dangerous. He send some of his death eaters to come to Hogwarts and to be a spy. They keep an eye on me and Harry," said Negi.

"You could have tell us where you were going," said Eva. Everyone turn around to look at her in surprise. All the women in the room nodded to her word.

"Well you have the headmaster and Takamichi to blame. They told me not to tell you guys where I was going because they were sure that you guys won't let me go. Am I right?" Said Negi while looking at each of the women in the room. All of them didn't reply.

"So what are you doing back here?" Asked Setsuna tried to change the subject.

"Well, I missed you guys," Said Negi while smiling to every women in the room made all the women blush.

"Continue where I left off," said Negi.

**Flashback 5 years ago**

**Ringggggggggggg**

"Well have a good afternoon everybody!!" Said Negi while his students ran out of class. He notice that somebody walked into his classroom.

"Hi Shizune-sensei!" Said Negi.

"Negi-sensei could come to the headmaster office?" Asked Shizune.

"Why? What happen?" Asked Negi.

"Well, headmaster want to talk to you but I have no idea why," said Shizune.

"Oh ok...Thank you, Shizune-sensei. I'll be right there when I finish picking up my stuff," said Negi.

**At headmaster office**

Knock Knock

"Come in please, Negi-kun," said the Headmaster and Negi came in.

"What do you want to talk about, sir?" Asked Negi.

"Here read this letter and you will understand," said Konoemon while handed Negi his letter. Negi opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Negi_

_You have been invited to attend Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This semester will started in this August. If you would like to attend please press the button at the bottom of this paper before the end of this July. It will take you to Diagon Alley where you will met up with Hagrid. He will take you to buy what you needed for the year._

_Sincery,_

_Albus Dumberdore, the head master of Howarts_

"Howarts?" Negi said out loud.

"Yes....Negi would you like to attend?" Asked Konoemon.

"Yeah!!!! But what about my job as a teacher? And how I'm going to become MagisterMagi?" Asked Negi with a little panic in his voice.

"Well, it was omit by your headmaster at your old school. He also change your MagisterMagi task to be graduate from Hogwarts," said Konoemon with a smile.

"I do want to go but I...I...worried about the girls," said Negi.

"You don't have to worry about that," said a new voice.

"Takamichi!" Yelled Negi in surpise while turned around to see him. "When did you get here?" He asked.

"I'm here all along. You just didn't notice," said Takamichi.

"You will take care of the girls for me right?" Asked Negi.

"Yeah, of cause. You don't have to worry about it," said Takamichi.

"And Negi DO NOT tell anybody about this. Not even your partners," said Konoemon.

"Why not?" Asked Negi with a worried look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that those girls try to follow you and won't let you go....so for your safety and theirs, I advice you not to tell them," explained Konoemon.

"Ok....I would go pack up my stuff now...." Said Negi.

**In dormitory**

"I'm back," said Negi not as excited as usually.

"Negi-kun, come on I already made your favorite dinner for you!!!" Said Konoka as hyper as usual. Negi walked over to the dinner table where Konoka set the food up.

"Where's Asuna?" Asked Negi as soon as he realize that she was not there.

"Oh, she went out and go train with Secchan," said Konoka while she sat down next to Negi.

"Oh ok......" with that Negi said nothing more. Konoka realized that he was too quiet than usual so she designed to start a conversation.

"So where did you go after class today?" Asked Konoka.

"....I...um...I-" Negi got save by the sound of the door opened.

"We're back," said Asuna and Setsuna.

"Hey Asuna. Hey Secchan," greet Konoka.

"Hey Konoka/Ojou-sama," they greeted back. Negi remained slience. It looked like he was very deep in thought. All of the three girl noticed right away that there was something wrong with him.

"Negi-sensei?" Said Setsuna trying to get his attention. Negi on the other hand was very deep in thought. 'What choose I tell them? I don't want to leave them without saying goodbye.....but I can't...come on Negi you can do it. Keep your smile up. Act like nothing happen,' thought Negi while trying very hard to keep on his poker face.

"Negi-sensei!!!!" Yelled all three of the girls at the same time. That yell snaped him out his thought

"Oh sorry, guys. I was thinking about the lesson for tomorrow," said Negi with a smile that was very suspicious. The girl was pretty sure something was up but they let it go. Little did they know that this will be the last time that they got to talk to him in five years. If they tried to get the answer from him, they might be able to stop him from leaving.....After dinner, Setsuna went back to her room while Negi, Asuna, and Konoka went to take a bath.

**In the bath**

"Negi. Negi! Negi!!!!!" Yelled Asuna while shook Negi a little.

"Y..yes, Asuna-chan?" Asked Negi while trying very hard to concentrate.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Asked Asuna.

"N-" Before Negi could get the word out Ayaka came in.

"What are you doing to my beloved sensei!?" Ayaka yelled at Asuna.

"I didn't do anything!!!!!" Asuna yelled back. That's how the fight started. Negi wasn't even bother to stop the fight like he usually do. Nobody notice when he got out of bath and started walking back to the dorm. He ran into a person.

"Sorry I didn't watch where I was going," said Negi when he looked up he saw a surprise.

"Negi-sensei, you leave pretty early today," said Mana.

"Yeah...I'm getting pretty sleepy today," said Negi while tried to fake a yawn.

"Where were you this afternoon? I was just about to ask you to go train with me," said Mana.

"Oh...I....I...have something to talk to the Headmaster about. Sorry I didn't warn you earlier," said Negi.

"That's ok. I felt pretty sticky now....you want to join me?" Asked Mana while grining at him.

"Ahh...I would love to but I'm (yawn) very sleppy today," said Negi.

"Ok then sensei....See you tomorrow," said Mana then she turn around and walk away.

"(Sigh) I should go pack my thing now," Negi said to himself and walked to the dorm.

**At midnight**

**Negi's POV**

I sneaked off my bed try to be quiet as possible. Right now my thought try to confused me. I don't very want to go any more. Come on!! You come this far already! It would be a waste to go back now!. I picked up my backpack from where I hide it and swing it across my back. Then I walked toward the window and opened it. I frozed when I heard somebody got up from their bed.

"Negi, what with the bag? And why don't you go to sleep? It's 3 am. If you aren't gonna go to sleep I will make you." Said Asuna while she tried to wake up and walked toward me.

I looked at her in the eyes while I tried to gather up my courage to tell that I was leaving. "Asuna I'm leaving" I said with I'm trying my hardest to kept myself from breaking down and cry.

"Yeah right!! Come to bed now Negi you're not going anywhere." Reply Asuna. So still she didn't believe me? You're as stubborn as ever, Asuna-chan. Well what could I expect from my Asuna-chan? I smiled a little. Wait a minute where 'my' part come from!!!? Oh well I really do like Asuna after all but I'm pretty sure that she just think of me as a little brother....Woah look at the time, I got to go now.

"Goodbye, Asuna. Take care of yourself." I said to her then my body did something that I didn't even expect. I kissed her....I KISSED HER!!!!! When I saw a look on her face I saw shock and pain. I can't stand it. Right there when I jumped out of the window and I took out my letter and press the bottom. The world spining around me but the only thought that was in my head was I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!

**Clip hanger.......**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just kidding now on to our hero.......**

**The next day**

**London, England**

An 8 feet-tall man walked around London like he was looking for something or in this case someone.

'_Where is he?? Dumberdore tell me that he would be here somewhere!' _thought the man. He walkednto someone by accident.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me pick up all the stuff for you," said the man while he pick up the stuff for the person that he walked into.

"No. No. That's ok. I didn't watch where I'm going either," said a 12 years-old boy. The man didn't listen anyway and started to pick up the boy's stuff. He stopped when he saw a letter that was on the ground. He looked up at the boy for the first time. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked exactly like **him**.

"Are you Negi Springfield?" Asked the man.

"Y-yes, sir. How did you know my name?" Asked Negi.

"Well I have been looking for you for a while now. My name is Hagrid," said Hagrid with a smile finally found what he's looking for.

**To be continue.......(For real this time)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note**

Yes!!!! I finish the 5th chapter!!! Sorry I didn't upload eariler than this but at least I update right? Well to where that Negi said Voldemort disapear because of his dad and his aunt, Lily...It' s a surprise. It would be explain in the later chapter. Right now I'm warning you all that I will not follow the manga or the book line about Choa or about what will happen in the later chapters. So plz don't say that "Hey this is not what happen!!" or something like that. Well I forget to say in ch.4 that the poll still go on!!!!!! Oh and one last thing I'm looking for a beta reader if you interest plz contact me. I think I'm going to go back and change the later chapters grammer for now...I will try to update the story as fast as possible. Yes, as you can see Voldemort is the snake guy...Thank you for all the reviews it really keep me going!! Don't worry rated M will coimng soon =) Oh and here is the poll result......BTW the poll will close next chapter so vote now while you can!!!!

Zazie - 9 W00T!! Go Zazie!!!!

Akira - 4

Sayo - 7

Yuna - 2

Misa - 0

Misora - 1

Madoka - 1

Makie - 3

Sakurako - 0

Chizuru - 4

Fuka - 1

Fumika - 0

Satomi - 0

Natsumi - 0

Satsuki - 1

Ayaka - 1


	6. Flashback Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR HARRY POTTER**

**The Return of a Mage**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we going again?" Asked Negi.

"We're going to Gringotts first," said Hargrid.

"Gringotts?" Asked Negi.

"Well, it's a bank owned by the goblins. You never came here before?" Asked Hagrid.

"Ummmm.......No," said Negi.

"Oh that's right I forget in Wales, there is no Gringotts. Sorry," said Hagrid while walking faster.

"That's ok" Negi said automatic while trying to caught up with him. Then a question came into his mind. "Hmmmm.....Hagrid? Do you know anything about my father?" Asked Negi nervously.

"Your father? Oh you mean Thousand Master? Well, Nagi always likes to joke around with everybody. When he was at Hogwart, he had a lot of female admiters," said Hagrid

"Wait.....He went to Hogwart? How come I never heard about that?" Asked surprise Negi.

"Well, you know after he got kick out of the magic school that you used to be in, he came to Hogwart. He wasn't here for very long because the war just started," said Hagrid.

"Why did he come to Hogwart then?" Asked Negi.

"Well his sister went to Hogwart," said Hagrid.

"What!? My father has a sister? How come!?" Yelled Negi.

"Clam down Negi....Your uncle that you stayed with wasn't his real brother. Your father got adopted by them while his sister got adopted by other family. Your father found out about her just when he got kick out of the magic school. Her name is Lily Evans," Explained Hagrid.

"So they're not related to me? Why did nobody tell me? Then if I have an aunt, why she never came to visit me?" Asked angry Negi.

Hagrid's expression turned into a sad one, "Lily and her husband got kill. Left their only son behind."

"Sorry I didn't know.....Is that mean I have a cousin? How old is he?" Asked very excited Negi.

"Yes, he's your cousin. He is the same age as you. His name is Harry Potter," said Hagrid.

"Is he going to Hogwart?" Asked Negi.

"Yes. Well we're here at Gringotts. Let's go in," said Hagrid while opening the door for Negi to get in. Negi looked around and saw a bunch of goblins sat there with a lot of papers next to them.

"Hello there how can I help you?" Asked a goblin.

"Well can you opened a Sprinfield Vault for me please?" Asked Hagrid.

"Do you have the key?" Asked the goblin

"Yes. I do," said Hagrids while he turned to Negi and give him the key. "Now Negi gave the key to the goblin," said Hagrid.

"Ok," said Negi. Negi handed the goblin the key.

"Can I see your arm?" Asked the goblin.

"Ok," said Negi. The goblin took a knife out and cut Negi. His blood fell right on into the key. The key grow with a blue light. Then he took a wand out and mubbled some spell to close Negi cut.

"Well, follow me," said the goblin. They followed the goblin into a cave where the magic cars lined up.

"After you," said the goblin while he hold the door open for them.

"Springfield's vault is one of the biggest value we have. It stored over a billion of galleons. Not to mention a lot of muggle money," explained the goblin while they were on the cart.

"And here we are so please step out and watch your step," said the goblin. The goblin used the key with the door's hole. A few click sounds could be hear.

"Go on in Mr. Springfield," the goblin said to Negi.

Negi walked into the vault. When he walked in, he almost fainted. The vault is a lot bigger than the whole dorm in Mahora. It was fill up with gold. Negi walked deeper into the vault while Hagrid and the goblin were waiting outside. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Both of them ran into the vault.

"What's happen Negi?" Asked Hagrid in panic.

"There's a b-b-b-big dragon in the vault," said Negi in horror.

"Hahaha, that dragon was there to defend the vault from theives but they won't attack the owner of the vault like you," explained the goblin while trying his best not to laugh at the expression on Negi's faced.

"Well Negi take some money after this we'll go to buy some stuff for you!!" Said Hagrid

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you are very rich Negi-kun?" Asked Haruna.

"Well you could said that. Well look at the time! I will tell you the rest of the story later," said Negi.

"How long will you stay here Negi-kun?" Asked Konoka.

"I don't really know....but if I really have to go I will tell you guys before hand this time. I promised," said Negi.

"So where are you going to stay for the night?" Asked Nodoka with hope in her eyes.

"Ummmm...With Eva-chan if she doesn't mind. Do you mind Eva-chan?" Negi asked.

"Not really. Chachamaru prepared the room for Negi," Ordered Eva. While the other girls looked disappointed.

"Yes, mistress." Said Chachamaru.

"Asuna-chan, do you mind if you let Anya stayed with you?" Asked Negi with pleasing eyes.

"No, me and Konoka needed a new roomate anyway," said Asuna try to conviced others that she doesn't mad with the fact that Negi stayed with Eva.

"Well I guessed that Chao wanted to stay with Ku Fei?" Negi asked Choa.

"Yeah. Thank you, Negi-chan," said Chao.

"Well, you guys better get going. You have class tomorrow. I will see you in class and after school you can meet me here again if you want to hear my story," said Negi. The rest of the gang said their goodbyes and go back to their dorms.

"Eva-chan I wanted to talk to you...umm....alone?" Asked Negi.

"Ok. Chachamaru dismissed for today," ordered Eva.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Negi asked nervously.

"(sigh) Do you want to talk to me or not?" Asked Eva.

"Ok....I found a way to broke your cused, Eva-chan." Said Negi.

"What!? How tell me!?" Yelled Eva while she started to shook Negi.

"Ummmm.........I......ummmmm........" Silent.... More Silent.......

"So are you going to tell me?" Angry Eva asked. Suddently, Negi brought his lip closer to Eva's until their lip touch.

"Wha-" Eva got cut off when Negi captured her in another deep kiss.

**Lemon 18+ (jk jk who cared about it these days)**

This kiss that they shared is not like anything they ever experience. It liked setting their whole body on fire. Their tonges battled each other. Explore each other. Negi's hands went under Eva's shirtand started to unclip her bra. He started to taking her shirt off and she said, "Negi (pant) go to (pant) my room." Negi picked her up lightly and started to kiss her again. When they got to her room, Negi put her down lightly on her bed and took her bra off. He got on top of her and started to pull on her nipples made her moans in respond. Negi took his right hand down to her pants and started to pull them down slowly. His left hand still playing with her nipple. When the pants were off, Negi's left hand let go of her breast and slowly took her underwear off. "Wow, Eva you already this wet," commented Negi. "Don't look at it too much idiot," said Eva while she blushing like crazy. Negi slowly inserted his middle and index fingers into her tight opening while his left hand moved back to her breasts and started to pull and pinch them. "Ahhhhh.....Negi," moaned Eva while Negi started to pull in and out his fingers. "NEGII!!!! I'M COMING!!" Yelled Eva when she came. She came all over his fingers. Negi started to lick her pussy where the juice leaked out. Eva moaned even louder. Negi felt his manhood getting bigger and bigger. His tonge explored her pussy for a while until she came again. This time all over his face. "Negi, let me clean you." Said Eva while she flipped him over. She started to lick his face where her cum was. She took his shirt off and enjoyed the sight she was seeing. He was very muscular with his six pack. Eva licked her lip while she went toward his pants. She teared his pants and boxer off in a flash. She saw his huge member and started to lick it furiously. "Ahhhhhhh.....Eva-channnnn!" Moaned Negi. Eva swallowed him whole. Right now Negi was in heaven with all the pleasure Eva was giving him. "Ahhh...Eva I-I'm coming!!" Yelled Negi when he came in Eva's mouth. She swallowed all of his cum. "Yummy," said Eva while she smiled at Negi which kind of turn him on. He flipped her over so he could be on the top. She yelled in protest. "Hey Negi what are y-" Eva got cut off by Negi's lip capture her in another firece kiss. Negi broke the kiss and said, "Eva can I?" while possition his manhood in front of her opening. "Yeah.....Be gentle Negi," said Eva while smiled at him brightly. He put his manhood in slowly cause her to moan. Then he felt something and he said, "Eva! You still a virgin!?" Negi yelled in surprise. "Yeah, it not like I want to have sex with every man I came across. Well, except your father, which I got over him a long time ago, and......you," said Eva while turned away refused to look at him. "Eva looks at me. I really really wanted to have sex with you but you know how the other get in the way everytime...." Said Negi with a smile. She turned back to look at him. Negi felt himself leaning toward her and captured her in another kiss. It was not as fiercely as the last kiss but it was slow both of them took their time. Finally Negi broke the kiss, "Ready Eva?" Asked Negi being a gentlement. "Yeah," said Eva. Negi pushed himself farther inside her and broke her hymen. He pulled himself in and out of her faster and faster. This time Eva captured Negi into another kiss. Their tonges fought each other Negi nor Eva would le each other won this battle. "Eva Eva I'm coming!!" Yelled Negi found himself at his limit. "No you can't come in me!!" Yelled Eva. "Why?" Negi asked and felt that he really at his limit. "You didn't tell me that you loved me yet..." Eva said in a low voice. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!!!" Yelled Negi as he and Eva came at the same time. They laid back on the bed. Eva laid on Negi's chest and she asked him, "Wait...I thought you going to tell me how to broke my cused?" Negi kissed her forehead and said, "I just did. You didn't notice that your power already return?" At his words, Eva realized that she back into her older body. "So you did this just because you want to break my cused?" Eva asked in a broken voice while sitting up. Negi wrapped his arms around her and said, "Well that the part of it.....but I felt in love with you since the day I first saw you. Even though you look scary at first but I know that you really a good person at heart." "Really?" Asked Eva turning to face him. "Yeah," said Negi while they started to make love again for the rest of the night.

**To be continue.......**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note**

Woo hoo I finish chapter 6 with a lemon!!!! To be honest I wasn't planing to write a lemon in this chapter but I wanted this to be a treat for you guys!! **THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON EVER SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!! **I have to go back and research more informations about Harry Potter because I have not read the first book in Years!! And about the spell in Negima too for some battle scence...should have take Latin(Since the spell in Negima is Latin..I think) instead of Spanish. The lemon is the main event of this chapter as you can see it pretty long and it's a NegixEva!! I loved the pairing as I have said before. I try to write lemon in every chapters with the flashback. Don't really know which girls I would like to write lemon with next so I will lets you guys vote!!! Oh yeah almost forget....the winners of the poll of the last 5 chapters are (Insert Music Here) Zazie, Sayo, Chizuru, and Akira!!!! I let only these 4 more girls add to the harem (well I have not count the Harry Potter girls yet). BTW this chapter shows the reason why Nekane is in the harem....I have designed that I WOULD NOT ADD CHAO INTO THE HAREM since people said they don't really like it or it's wrong I could make it work but oh well.....

Here is the poll for the lemon for the next chapter......

NegixKonoka

NegixAsuna

NegixNodoka

NegixYue

NegixSetsuna

NegixChisame

NegixMana

NegixHaruna

NegixChachamaru (This one will be a bit of challence since she's a robot but I'll try my best)

NegixKaede

NegixKu Fei

NegixAnya

NegixNekane

NegixKazumi

NegixZazie (With the flashback between them)

NegixSayo (same as above)

NegixChizuru (Same as above)

NegixAkira (Same as above)

NegixKonokaxSetsuna (Haha a threesome!! Maybe a bit of yuri along the way)

NegixAsunaxKonoka (Well they live in the same dorm after all!)

NegixSetsunaxKaedexKu Fei (Foursome!! One word for Negi well two...LUCKY BASTARD!!)

NegixAnyaxNekane

NegixChachamaruxChisame

NegixNodokaxYue

NegixNodokaxYuexHaruna (Another foursome....GO library trio!!)

Stay tune for next chapter...I hope I didn't missing include anyone

**Preview for next chapter......**

"Now Negi, this is your cousin Harry Potter." Said Hagrid.

"Nice to meet you Harry," said Negi holding his hand out.

"Thanks for saving me and nice to meet you too, Negi." Harry said while shaking Negi's hand.

"Well Negi.....Would you like to take Harry to buy stuff for Horwart? And don't forget to take him to Gringotts first," said Hagrid.

"Sure but why don't you come with us?" Asked Negi.

"I have to do something and here," he handed Negi a key. "This is for Potter vault," finished Hagrid.


	7. Flashback Part 3

**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR HARRY POTTER**

**The Return of a Mage**

**

* * *

**

**The next day**

Knock knock

"Mistress Eva," a voice called from the other side of the door.

No reply

"Mistress Eva, it's time to wake up to go to school," Chachamaru said in a louder voice.

"I'll be right there Chachamaru," said a male voice in the room.

"Ok Mistre- wait Negi-kun is that you!?" Chachamaru yelled in a shock voice.

Inside the room we could heard 'thud' like someone fall of the bed and we can also heard a sound like someone punch a person that fall of the bed a minute ago.

"What are you talking about Chachamaru? I think you just misheard me," Eva said while helped Negi get dress.

"Very well, Mistress. I think I gonna go woke Negi-kun now," said Chachamaru while walking away from Eva's room.

"Wait!! I think Negi already went to school. You should go get ready now and prepared me a tea," said Eva tried to keep her voice clam.

"I will do that, Mistress." Chachamaru said before walking away from the room.

"Thank god...We almost got caught because of you, Negi" said Eva.

"Sorry," said Negi while gave Eva a smile.

"Well I got to go see you at school," Negi said while gave Eva a kiss before jumped off the window.

"(Sigh) He got more charming that I thought....." Eva said while thinking about last night that make her blush.

**

* * *

**

**After school**

"Well everybody that the end of the lesson. Have a good day." Negi said to the class while the girls started to get up and packed their stuff.

"Negi-kun," called a voice. Negi turned around and saw Ayaka with Makie and Yuna.

"How can I help you guys?" Asked Negi while gave them a smile that can melt any girls' heart.

"Umm.....Negi-kun do you want to hang out with us?" Asked Makie as soon as she snapped out of dazed.

"Sorry girls I already have an appointment with someone," Said Negi with an apology smile.

"Oh I see...When will you be free?" Asked Yuna.

"I don't really know but if I'm free you will be the first one to know," said Negi.

"Well then we will see you later," said Ayaka while they walked out of the room.

Negi let out his breath that he had been holding _'If I go with them, I don't really know what will happen to me.....I'm still soar because of last night with Eva. I should go to Eva's house now,' _Thought Negi while he blushed a bit.

**

* * *

****Eva's House**

"Why are you so late Negi?" asked Asuna.

"Sorry Ayaka and her gang wanted to talk to me," said Negi.

"What did they asked you?" Asked Kaede.

"Well they asked me if I want to hang out with them which I said no. Well anyway get on with story," said Negi.

**

* * *

****Flashback **

"Well Negi here we are," said Hagrid.

"Ummm……What are we doing here?" Asked Negi while looking at a small cabin in front of them.

"We came to see your cousin."

"He lived in this umm…… junk?"

"Well not exactly. His 'guardians' take him away because their house got over whelm by letters from Hogwarts,"

"I see."

Knock knock knock knock

**Knock knock knock knock**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"….Hagrid I think it no use to knock anymore," sweat drop Negi.

"I guess you are right," With a loud **BANG,** the door was opened.

"………………I didn't mean that you should kick it either." Said Negi as they walked in. When they walked in they saw the Dudley shook in fear, then they heard Vernorn said, "W-who are y-you? I-it against the l-law that you break into s-s-somebody house without a p-permission."

Hagrid took his ward out and point at Vernorn and said, "I'm not under your maggle law. Don't order me what to do. I just come here to take Harry with me and I will go. I don't want to stay around disgusting muggles like you."

Suddenly Vernorn pointed his gun at Hagrid and said, "I'm the boy's guardian. You have no right to take the boy anywhere without my permission,"

"But I want to go with them, Uncle Vernorn." Said a boy in the glasses with dirty cloth that absolutely too big for him. Vernorn grabbed the boy by an arm and said, "You don't go anywhere unless I said so." As Vernorn about to hit the boy with the back of his gun, a voice cried out, "Ventus." The voice didn't belong to any other than Negi. A strong wind blasted Vernorn to a wall and knocked him out.

"Good job, Negi! Now Harry and Negi let get out of here." Said Hagrid as he teleport them out.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

"Well I guess you guys haven't been formally introduced." Said Hagrid.

"Now Negi, this is your cousin Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry," said Negi holding his hand out.

"Thanks for saving me and nice to meet you too, Negi." Harry said while shaking Negi's hand.

"Well Negi.....Would you like to take Harry to buy stuff for Hogwart? And don't forget to take him to Gringotts first," said Hagrid.

"Sure but why don't you come with us?" Asked Negi.

"I have to do something and here," he handed Negi a key. "This is for Potter vault," finished Hagrid.

"Well, go to gate 9 and 3/4 at the train station when you guys done and don't be late!" With that Hagrid was gone.

"Well, Harry let take you to Gringotts first." Said Negi while he started to lead the way.

"Ummm……Negi, I have a question." Said Harry.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you know what kind of person my mom and dad were?"

Negi's face turned sad and said, "I'm sorry I never met your parents before. I never know that I have an aunt before Hagrid told me."

"Oh, I see then you lived with your parents?" Asked Harry. "Well it's a long story let go sit in that ice cream store." Negi started to tell him about everything that happen to him up until now.

"Oh I see I'm sorry that I asked about your parents."

"Nah. Don't worry about it."

"So you have been teaching in an all-girls school? How does that felt?"

"Well at first, it felt kinda awkward but I got use to them soon. The girls are very nice and cheerful." Negi felt very lonely when he thought about the girls back at Mahora

"Cool I wish I could be there with you than stuck with the Dudley." Harry felt relieved that he finally got out of that hell hole.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Negi. Then Harry began to tell his own story.

"They used you as slave!?" Yelled Negi. He was fuming with anger.

"Yeah...."

"I'm going to kill them" Negi said while his power shooted out of him made people around there looked at him.

"Negi...I don't really want to see my onlly cousin struck in jail," Harry tried to clam Negi down before people were going to be panic about the mass killer intent came from the boy.

"Sorry"

"That's ok, Negi. Do you want to buy the stuff that we need for school now?"

"Ok. Let's go"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**At the train Station**

"Where is 9 and 3/4?" Negi asked out loud.

"It should be between 9 and 10 right?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah but there is nothing between them except........." Negi stopped when he saw a woman with 4 other kids.

"Now Fred and George come on hurry or you're going to be late for the train." Said the woman that followed by her sons.

"Yes, we're coming," replied the twin that trying to caught up with their mom. Negi walked to that woman and said, "Umm...Mam'm how are you going to gate 9 and 3/4?" The woman looked at Negi and Harry and saw their 2 huge suitcases and the bird cages. "Ahhh......I assumed that this is your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, mam'm. It is. My name is Negi Spingfield and this is my cousin, Harry potter." Negi introduced themselves as jaws of woman and her children dropped on the floor.

"You're the thousand master's son and the boy who lived!!!!!!! It is a pleasure to me both of you. My name is Molly Weasley and those 3 are my sons. The twin that you see is Fred and George. It is also their first year at Hogwarts. That is Percy. He is in his fifth year. And this is Ginny. She won't be attend Hogward until next year." They nodded toward Harry and Negi when their name was called. Ginny nodded shyly at Harry while he couldn't do anything but blushed. Negi looked at his cousin and noticed the little exchange which caused him to grin. _'Hmmmm……good blackmail material'_ Thought Negi while he grinned evilly.

"Let Percy showed you how to do it then," Said Molly. Percy ran toward the pole that between gate 9 and 10. He disappeared. "Well do you want to give it a try?" Asked Molly toward the 2 boys. They took turn one by one as they appeared in front of the old stream train. Negi and Harry saw Hagrid waiting for them.

"Hagrid!" Yelled the boys

"You guys make it! Welcome to Hogward Express!" Hagrid greeted the boys. "Well you should get on it now before it pulled out in a few minutes. I will meet you at Hogwards." The boys gave a nod and got onto the train but not before said 'thank you' to Molly.

"Harry, can you go get some seats? I needed to go buy something to eat before the train pulled out." Asked Negi

"Sure." Harry said while walked toward the seats.

As Negi stood in front of the snack cart, a girl that stand next to him didn't have enough money on her to buy the snack. "Awwww….Come on! I'm pretty hungry here!!" said the girl. Negi handed the money to the cart owner and said, "Those are for my and hers." When he was walking away from the cart, he heard a girl yelled after him.

"Wait!!" Yelled the girl while running to caught up to him.

"Yeah?" Asked Negi and turned around to face the girl.

"You!?" The girl and Negi yelled out at the same time.

* * *

**Clip hanger lol**

I'm so srry guys that i haven't update this story in forever. Well as you can see I decide to put harry with ginny so please don't yelled at me about it and another thing that i change up was NO RON!!!!!!! I think he was blashing too much. Why do i think that you ask? Well after i read a lot of the harry potter fanfic it kinda make me dislike ron bc ppl put him blashing and after i read the last book also make me felt that way lol. i also change Fred and George to be as old as Negi and Harry too! Well you could guess who that girl is but i bet you got it wrong =P i might put up a list of harry potter girls names that will be in the harem next chapter so stay tune!!!

oh yeah the name of the spell that Negi blast Vernorn!! Serve that bastard right!!

**Ventus - powerful wind blast (i didn't make this up)**

**Until next time =)**


	8. New friends

**Author's note:**** Hey guys, long time to talk. I'm still alive in case some of you have been wondering. I'm sorry for my long absence from writing...I have 2 excuses. First I'm very very lazy and second my homework, tests, and quizzes have become my life at the moment. I barely have anytime to really write anything now and if I do I usually have something else to do or I'm just being lazy. This chapter might have some of the surprises for you guys. It might be a bit crappy cuz I haven't write in a while and I myself have lost track of the story so I have to go back and read the last chapter and dig up some of my old notes. Well anyway ENJOY! And once again I'm very sorry. I also changed my username so no panic!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NEGIMA! Well except my OC but I do not own the last name!**

**Negi's POV**

"YOU!" She and I yelled at the same time. I can't believe I saw her here. Of course, I know she went to Hogwarts but I never thought I met her on this long train. I still remember the first time I saw her which is just a few hours ago.

**Flashback**

"Harry, what else's do we needed to buy?" I asked.

"Well just the books and some brooms," he said while looked at the list.

"Then we better hurry, we only have a few hours left. Come on Harry." I waited a few seconds but I got no respond. "Harry?" I turned around and saw him look at a moving poster with a young man on a broom tried to catch a golden ball.

"Wow that looks so cool... What is that game called?" Harry asked with his eyes lightened up with excitement.

"I think that is quidditch." I don't really know much about quidditch because as I was studied in Wales, I didn't have time for anything except studied to follow my father's foot step.

"Quidditch..." He said; seem to be deep in thought. "I want to try that."

"Quidditch is pretty dangerous if you don't know how to ride a broom."

"I know that why I wanted to learn how to ride a broom. Negi, you need to teach me how to ride a broom. Hey! There is a broom shop over there! Come on, Negi. We need to pick out the coolest broom we can find!" He yelled and ran toward the store. I'm glad to see him cheerful like that.

"Hey wait up Harry!" I ran after him. The store was full of all kind of quidditch stuff. There are posters that I assumed are the pictures of quidditch players and many uniforms for domestic and international teams. I saw Harry looked at a poster of a French quidditch player.

"Harry, there is no time to look around. We still need to buy some stuff."

"I know." He said, looking disappointed. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey, how about you look around in the store and I'll buy us some books. You can pick out brooms for both of us." When I said that, his eyes lighted up.

"Really? Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" He asked looking a bit guilty.

"Yeah and Harry picked the best brooms you could find!" I said with a grin.

"You can count on me!" He smiled brightly. We said bye and I leave the store. I walked around Diagon Alley to look for a book store. Why is a book store so hard to find! I should have asked Hagrid for a map. Then I saw a sign that caught my eyes, "Flourish and Blott's bookstore" I walked into the store. The store was jam pack with both parents and students tried to buy books for the upcoming school year. I looked around for books in one of a long list that I have. I was looking down at my list when I collided with girl in front of me.

"Ouch!" We yelled at the same time.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled and kneeled down to pick up her fallen books.

"I'm sorry." I also kneeled down to help her pick up her books. I looked up at the girl. She was probably one of the most beautiful girls I ever seen. She has long blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. I don't really know how long I stared at her.

"Umm...thanks," she said while I handed her books back to her.

"No problems," I replied without taking my eyes of her. "So are you going to Hogwart?" I asked to break the silent.

"Yeah and you too?" She asked. God! Why does she have to look so beautiful that I can't take my eyes of her?

"Yea...What your name?" I asked dying to know the name of this beautiful angel.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass. What's yours?" Asked Daphne.

**End Flashback**

"Well, thanks for the candies, Negi." Said Daphne

"Umm...N-no problem." I said tried to calm myself down.

"So...did you get all the books that you needed?"

"Yeah, what abou-" My reply cut short when I heard a voice called to Daphne.

"Hey Dap! There you are! We have been looking for you all over the train! Oh and who is this?" Said a mysterious girl while she looked at me.

"Oh hey Violet. This is Negi Springfield and Negi, this is Violet Malfoy." Said Daphne

"Nice to meet you, Negi!" Violet replied with a big grin. Man...she does reminded me of my students back in Mahora. Violet has a pale blond hair and stormy grey eyes. (Pretty much Draco as a girl)

"Violet did you get us any seats?" Asked Daphne

"Umm...no 'cause I was looking for you! I bet all the seats are already taken." Said Violet with a sigh.

"Uhh...How about you guys come to my cart? My cousin already saved some seats that probably are enough for all of us."

"Sure why not!"

5 minutes later

I finally find a cart that Harry had saved for us. I also noticed that there is another girl in it. I opened the cart and let the girls in.

"Harry, this is Daphne and Violet. They couldn't find a cart so I invited them to sit with us." I said to Harry when he gave me a questioning look.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter. I'm Negi's cousin." Harry said.

"YOU ARE THE HARRY POTTER? 'THE HARRY POTTER?' WOW UNBELIEVABLE! AND YOU SAID YOU ARE NEGI'S COUSIN?" Violet yelled in amazement.

"Well yeah, his dad is my uncle." Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

"Harry, who is the girl next to you?" I asked after I remembered the girl who sat next to Harry.

"Oh this is Luna Lovegood. She couldn't find a cart either so I kinda invited her to sit with us." Harry replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Luna" I send Luna a friendly smile and she smiled back.

There was an awkward silence among us which forced me to start a random conversation which worked according to the plan. And for the first time ever since I left Mahora, I felt less lonely.

After 10 minutes, we heard the door open and a girl with brown hair walked in.

"Umm...I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't find any empty cart...Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" She asked timidly.

"Sure." We all replied at the same time. We made a spot for her to sit.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Negi Springfield. And they are Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Violet Malfoy." I pointed at each person that I called.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello!"

"Hola!"

"So..." And with that I started another conversation. The girls laughed at my jokes while Harry looked a little confused. Then we heard the door opened again. **(Last time I promise)**

"You guys have been here all along while you left me tried to find you!" said a stranger who looked like an exact copy of a male Violet.

"Well I'm sorry Draco. I did try to find you but I figure that you probably hang out with those two pigs anyway," Violet said while rolling her eyes.

"Crabbe and Goyle are not that bad when you get to know them you know." Draco scanned around the cart until his eyes fell on Hermione.

"What is this mud-" He got cut off mid sentence by Violet who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare called Hermione that!" Yelled Violet.

"Ok ok...Ouch ouch! Stop pinching me, Violet!" Draco attempted to stop his sister by held her by the wrist but that was proven to be unsuccessful.

"I will stop, IF you act nicely to MY FRIENDS!" Threatened Violet.

"Ok ok...I'm sorry," Draco mumbled while rubbed his arm where Violet had pinch him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forget to introduce him. This is Draco Malfoy. My idiotic twin brother."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!" Draco immediately protested.

Violet did not bother to reply.

Well no wonder they looked so much alike. We proceeded to make room for Draco. He glared at Hermione with hatred but after he started to talk to her that hatred disappeared from his eyes. We continued to talk and I started to tell them about my teaching career back in Mahora.

"So you used to be a teacher?" Everyone yelled with the exception of Harry who already knew.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. The girls in my class are great!" Geez! This made me want to go back to Mahora!

"You teach girls who are like 2 years older than you! Wow! Lucky!" Draco exclaimed.

"Is it fun?" Hermione asked

"Well yeah, all the girls in my class are fun to be around. They might cause trouble sometime but I still love them." I can't believe how much I missed them already. I wonder what they are doing right now. **(Well besides crying their heart out? Probably tried to find you! Idiot)**

"So what house do you guys think you're going to be in?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Slytherin of course!" Draco and Violet yelled out with a grin.

"Ravenclaw" Luna replied.

"Umm...I'm not really sure. Probably Ravenclaw," Hermione suggested with a shrug.

Harry looked at me with a big smile, "I wanted to be in the same house as Negi."

"...I don't really know either. I haven't really thought about it," I said and then turned to Daphne, "What about you?"

"Slytherin. My whole family has always been in Slytherin and so is the Malfoy." Said Daphne while the twin nodded.

"FIRST YEARS CHANGED INTO YOUR SCHOOL ROBES! THE TRAIN WILL BE AT HOGWART IN 10 MINUTES!" A voice yelled outside the cart which I think it probably was Hagrid. We let the girls changed in the cart while we went to change outside. A few minutes later, we came back in and saw the girls already finish changing. The train arrived at Hogwart a few minutes later.

"FIRST YEARS FOLLOWED ME!" Yelled Hagrid. All the first year lined up behind Hagrid. He led us to the lake and said, "4 TO A BOAT!" Me, Hermione, Daphne, and Violet were in one boat while Harry, Luna, Draco, and some kid by the name of Neville were in another boat. The moment I saw the castle I was amazed. The castle was huge but maybe it slightly smaller than the campus of Mahora. The castle itself was beautiful. It made me wonder how the inside is going to look like. I looked back and saw excitement on the others' faces as well. The boat landed and the huge gate opened. We stepped into a humongous hall way of Hogwart. Hagrid lead us to a huge dining hall where I saw 4 long tables filled with many students. There was also a long table with professors and one of them was an old man with long beard and twinkle eyes. We stopped in the middle of the hall when the old man stood up.

"Welcome, new students of Hogwart. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwart..." I didn't paid attention to what he said because I was looking around at my surrounding.

"We will sort you into 1 of the 4 houses. Gryffindor is the house for the brave and courage. Ravenclaw is the house for intelligence and creativity. Hufflepuff is the house for loyalty and hard work. And last but not less, Slytherin is the house for ambition and cunning. Sorting hat will put you into a house that will fit you. And now professor McGonagall will call out your name for the sorting. Good luck everyone." After Dumbledore finished his long speech, Professor McGonagall called the first name on the list. I can barely control my heartbeat.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff" The name kept calling on and on until I heard one of my friends' names.

"Granger, Hermione" Hermione looked at me and I gave her a smile to encourage her. After a minute the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!" Applause came from the Ravenclaw. I gave her a thumb up and a grin. She smiled and walked toward Ravenclaw table.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Daphne walked confidently on to the stage. The hat barely touched her head before it called out, "Slytherin!" Applause came from the Slytherin. She walked toward Slytherin table but not without turning around and giving me a smile. I barely paid attention to the name calling until I heard another familiar name.

"Lovegood, Luna" Luna walked up to the stage with a very nervous expression on her face. Just like what happen to Daphne, the hat barely touched her and it called out, "Ravenclaw!" Another round of applause came from the Ravenclaw table. Luna walked toward where Hermione was sitting.

"Malfoy, Draco" Draco walked up to the stage with a confident grin. And just like what happen to Daphne and Luna, the hat yelled, "Slytherin" A very loud applause came from Slytherin table. I recalled our conversations on the train what Draco said about his dad. Lucas Malfoy is a very important person in the minister of magic and he came from a pureblood family. I guess that what made him well-known in Slytherin house.

"Malfoy, Violet" Violet walked up to the stage with the same grin. It was no surprise when the hat called out, "Slytherin" Another round of loud applause came from the Slytherin. I saw Violet walked toward Daphne and the group of girls and they gave her a high five. I lost track of the calling and space out thinking about the girls in Mahora until the alphabet "P" came.

"Portland, Alex"

"Hufflepuff"

"Radman, Katie" What! Did she just skip Harry's name! Potter supposed to be between "Portland" and "Radman" I looked at Harry and he looked equally confused. I looked at Hagrid, who sat at the professor's table, he looked confused as well. I didn't paid attention to the name calling until Harry said, "Negi! They skipped your name too!" I listened to the name calling and realize it was on "W"

"Weasley, Fred" A goofy looking boy who I remembered is one of Molly's sons stepped on the stage and the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Applause came from Gryffindor. He stepped down from the stage and gave a high-five to his twin.

"Weasley, George" An exact copy of Fred step on stage. The hat also called out, "Gryffindor!" Applause came from Gryffindor. Right now there are 3 people left that included me, Harry, and a very good looking dark-skinned girl...woah! Hang on did I just said good looking? Woah...calm down. The girl's name had been called by the hat.

"Zabini, Blaise" The girl walked up to the stage and the hat had called out, "Slytherin" A cheer came from Slytherin. Blaise walked toward Daphne and Violet. People began to chat until Dumberdore yelled out, "WE HAVE NOT DONE THE SORTING YET! WE STILL HAVE 2 STUDENTS THAT HAVE NOT YET GET SORT SO PLEASE QUIET DOWN!" The noise was gone. All I could hear was sound of my own heartbeat.

"Springfield, Negi" I walked toward the stage and I heard whisper around me something like, "Look that is thousand master's son" and "Wait! He had a son? I don't believe it!" I sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. I felt a presence enter my mind.

It said, _"Hello young Negi, son of thousand master."_

_"Umm...Who are you?" _

_"Do not fear me young one. I'm just an old sorting hat. And now which house should I sort you in?" The hat said._

_"...I don't really know..."_

_"You are going to be a hard one. You have all the qualities of all 4 houses. Bravery, cunning, intelligent, and loyalty. Dumberdore ordered me to sort you and Harry into Gryffindor but do you want to?" Asked the hat._

_"Wait! Did you say Dumberdore ordered you to sort me and Harry into Gryffindor?" I felt slightly angry from what I just learned._

_"Yes, young one...but I figured that disobey my orders a bit won't really kill me...He can't really do anything to a sorting hat like me anyway. Now which house should I sort you into?" It said._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Ummm...I see all of your friends are all in different houses. I know now which house should I sort you into!" The hat exclaimed. _

_**"I will sort you into...!"**_

**Clip Hanger! (Muhahaha...I'm evil that way I'm sorry)**

**Author Note: Surprise? Well maybe the characters are a bit ooc I apologize for that... Do you guys like my OC? Violet umm... how would I describe her...She's like an older sister to Draco even though they're twin. I guess she kept him in line as you could see. And before you throw million questions at me DRACO WILL NOT BE EVIL BASTARD IN THIS STORY! And Yes that mystery girl is Daphne. You asked me why I pick her? Well I'm a fan of rare pairing and I read quite a lot of HarryXDaphne stories and I think it a perfect match. Yes, I made Blaise a girl. I do it for a reason! I also made Luna as old as Harry and Negi as well. I'm about to explain why if you scoll down a little more. **

**I WANTED YOU GUYS TO GUESS WHAT HOUSE NEGI AND HARRY WILL BE IN IF YOU GUESS IT RIGHT I GIVE YOU A COOKIE! (JK JK) BUT REMEMBER EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! NEGI AND HARRY MIGHT BE IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE FOR ALL I KNOW.**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW POLL THAT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO VOTE!**

**SHOULD I HAVE LUNA WITH HARRY AND OF COURSE GINNY IS STILL WITH HARRY. DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT MAKE LUNA AS WIERD AS IT SAID IN THE BOOK OR THE MOVIE**

**YES**

**NO **

**LEAVE THE VOTE IN THE REVIEW PLZ!**

**Well it is nice to write again I apologize for the lack of update. Oh and before I forgot if anyone interest to be my BETA READER PLZ CONTACT ME RIGHT AWAY! Until next time.**

**MaximumDevil**


End file.
